Who Are You When I'm Not Looking?
by Truth'sDiary
Summary: Bunny wonders about Jack, after they forget the hardships it took it get where they are today. Sequel to 'Miss Me' and 'Like We Never Loved At All'.


**A.N Sequel to 'Miss Me' and 'Like We Never Loved At All'**

* * *

That night when Bunny and Jack kissed, they said goodbye to the years of pretending they never loved at all or missed eachother. The two were always ment to be toghther, and every knew, but some thought it was wrong. Jack was once a human, and Bunny was a Pooka, they were two different spieces, but they didn't give a damn about that. The other Guardians supported them, and fought for the two lovers to stay togther while other fought to break them.

Jack had only laughed about the others fighting about them, but Bunny wasn't. He promised himself nothing would make him leave his snowflake, and he would do anything to keep him safe. The spirits soon relized that there was nothing they could do to break them and they had tried everything.

Sending other spirits to seduce the two, plant evidence to make them think one was cheating, fake dates that one would get and the other would 'stand them up', the best one though was telling Bunny about all the people Jack had whored himself to, they always failed. The two had suffered so much being apart the being toghther was so perfect that couldn't leave.

There was one thing Bunny always wondered though about Jack.

_Who was he when he wasn't there?_

Jack was amazing in so many ways, and Bunny loved it. How beautiful he was when dancing around, he held himself prefectly to, and his smile had gotten even more eye drawing since they got togther. Bunny laghed as he remembered the first 'date'.

-Flashback-

_Bunny had came home after being 'attacked' by a fairly good looking spirte, but the one he wanted was at his Warren. The Pooka was terrifed as he smelt the smoke around the Warren, but then heard Jack's sinful lauguge. Jack thought it would be nice if he made dinner for the two, but it didn't end well. The noodles had burned after all the water turned to steam. Bunny was happy with the perfect carrot cake Jack had made earlier. Secertly he was glad he hasn't tasted all of his cooking._

-Flashback end-

Once while he was painting eggs for his upcomming hoilday, Jack came out of the barrow, holding a drink with ice inside. Bunny knew from the smell it was alchohal, laughing he asked "poured a little something on the rocks?" Jack only layed his head on his shoulder and drank the drink pointing out quietly the small flaws in the art.

* * *

He couldn't take much more of this, every time when he came home Jack was sliding across the newly put in wooden floors on hand made socks, also known as the dish towels from the bathroom. Then there was the path of clothes leading to a locked bathroom where Jack was sunk into a bubble bath. He was so weird about it as well, never letting him in while he spent hours in the tub.

Jack broke things when he got mad though, after a long agument about something neither of them could remember, he made perfect ice pieces of art, _then threw them at anything_. Chocolates were Jack's comfort food, after a fight he ate boxes of the sweets. Then he went to Tooths and talked to her, she loved the details about their love life.

Bunny looked at the frost child, he was holding a freashly painted egg as he examined it, the paint was a light yellow with little orange flowers everywhere on it.

"Jack?" Bunny asked and Jack hummed and kept looking at the egg.

"Who are you when I'm not around?" Jack looked at him now as he asked a little differently this time "who are you when I'm not looking?"

Jack set the finished egg down after looking it over once again. He moved over to sit on the Pookas lap, stroking the long ears. Jack leaned in and pressed his lips to Bunny's, the kiss was sweet and innocent, but still held a firey passion to it.

"I'm yours Bunny."

The Pooka smirked and whispered slyly into is ear "prove it, my little snowflake."

* * *

**A.N There will be another that's rated M and it will be out Sunday.**


End file.
